Awakening
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Vicious survived his final duel with Spike, and Spike survived as well. Vicious has revived the Red Dragon Syndicate, and now he intends to root Spike out once again by attacking the people closest to him, namely a certain violet haired woman. Can Spike return to the Bebop in time before it's too late? SpikexFaye pairing.


Awakening

Chapter 1: The Return

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, this plot would be the continuation of the greatest show of all time!

 **Oh and another thing,** the timeline of this one is in the year 2072, just over a year after Session 26: The Real Folk Blues Part II, which was sadly the final episode of Cowboy Bebop.

 **Don't forget to read and review!**

 **Awakening**

 **(Session 27: A Clan Reborn)**

"Bang."

That was the last word Spike had spoken as he collapsed on the stairs, his body beginning to succumb to the wounds that had been inflicted upon him.

As Spike lied there, bloody and on the verge of death, he knew that this was most likely the end. He would finally wake up from the dream. As he began to lose consciousness, he recalled Julia's final words to him.

" _It's all a, a dream."_

" _Yeah. Just a dream."_

And then there was black, nothingness.

As he slowly opened his eyes, Spike looked around and he could hear the sounds of machines beeping. As he struggled to sit up, a doctor came rushing in to the room and gently but firmly held him down.

"Sir please, you cannot be getting up right now. Your body is almost completely healed and we cannot risk your health at this time."

Spike grumbled but grudgingly laid back down, and he looked at the doctor, wanting to find out exactly where he was.

"Where am I? How long have I been out?"

"You're at Tharsis Memorial Hospital. You've been in a coma for just over a year. All of us thought that you'd never wake up, as your injuries were very severe. You're a very lucky person, sir."

Spike nodded, but as the doctor began to leave the room, Spike had one more question that he had to ask him.

"Yo doc, how did I get here?"

"We didn't see them at first, but we saw two men on the security cameras running away from the hospital. One was kind of old looking, and the other appeared to be much younger and we noticed that he was also wearing a blue cap. That's all we know."

Spike nodded to the doctor and as he turned around to leave, he said one last thing to Spike.

"You'll be cleared to leave here tomorrow. Just try to get some rest."

The doctor then left Spike alone once again, and Spike looked up at the ceiling, having a pretty good idea as to who those two men were.

' _Doohan?'_

After the doctor had left Spike's room, he looked around to make sure no one was near and then quickly turned down an empty hallway where there was a phone. He dialed a number and after a couple of rings, a cold, sinister voice spoke on the other line.

"Is he ready to leave yet?"

"Yes, the hospital will in all likelihood give him clearance to leave tomorrow morning."

"Then you know what to do."

"Yes, I'll proceed to it immediately."

There was then silence on the other end and the doctor hung up. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, and then he began to walk towards Spike's room, intending to finish him off once and for all.

Spike had gotten up and found that his clothes were inside a closet in his room, and he changed out of his hospital gown to his regular attire. He was surprised to find his trusty Jericho inside the pocket of his trench coat, and after he finished adjusting his tie, he stuffed his gun back into his pocket and went towards the door of his room. As Spike opened the door, he quickly looked down both ways of the hallway and, finding it empty, he began to quietly head towards the exit of the hospital.

The doctor pulled the sheets from Spike's bed, but found that it was empty. He quickly ran out of the room and towards the exit, hoping to kill Spike before he left the hospital.

As Spike was just about to leave the hospital, he heard a voice call out to him, and he figured that it was a nurse from the feminine sound of the voice.

"Sir, please, you cannot leave. You still haven't been given clearance yet."

Before Spike could turn around, he heard a shot ring out, and when he turned and pulled his Jericho, he saw that the nurse who had called out to him was dead.

"Spiegel, you are not leaving this hospital. I have orders to kill you."

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"That is none of your concern. Now drop your gun now."

"I'll drop mine when you drop yours."

Spike and the doctor were now at a standoff, neither refusing to drop their guns. Spike and the doctor then heard an alarm go off, and, as Spike notice that the doctor was distracted, he fired his gun, hitting the doctor in the head, his lifeless body falling backwards.

Spike then pocketed his Jericho and quickly ran out of the hospital, wanting to get out of there before the police caught him.

In a tall skyscraper in the heart of the city of Tharsis, a man sat in a chair in the building's highest floor, a katana sheathed at his side and his long, silver hair covering one of his eyes. He had survived the fatal shot to his chest that he had nearly died from just over a year ago, and now, with the Syndicate's Headquarters now rebuilt and its numbers replenished, the mysterious and sinister man known only as Vicious was ready to have the Red Dragon Syndicate rise again, and this time, he would make sure that his old friend and comrade, Spike, would perish at his hand, and he smiled a cold, sinister smile, ready to begin attacking the people whom Spike cared about the most, starting with the violet haired woman he had kidnapped just a year prior.

 **Vicious and the Red Dragon Syndicate have returned, and this time, Vicious intends to finish the business he started a year ago. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next one out soon, but I can't guarantee anything. Please review!**


End file.
